1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a device for cleaning lubricating oil in a gearbox.
2. The Related Art
It is common knowledge that improved lubrication and cooling of shafts and gear bearings as well as meshing teeth in high load gearboxes can be improved by means of a pressurized oil lubrication device. A lubricating oil pump, which delivers lubricating oil from an oil reservoir, preferably the oil pan of the gearbox, and feeds it specifically to the particularly heavily loaded gearbox elements, is arranged in or on the gearbox for this purpose. Filters are arranged in the suction line and, in the case of pumps disposed outside the gearbox, also in the delivery line in order to keep the contamination of the lubricating oil during the operation within bounds.
Determining the fineness of the filter is problematic. On the one hand, the finest dirt particles possible should be filtered out. On the other hand, the filter must be prevented from becoming clogged. Even if no general clogging develops, the flow rate through a very extensively clogged filter is considerably reduced, so that the lubricating and cooling of bearings that are especially at risk are impaired.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to improve the cleaning of lubricating oil in conjunction with its circulation in the gearbox by the simplest means possible.